


"Truth is, I can't."

by extrastellar



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Established Relationship, Hospitals, It's better than that, Living Together, M/M, Some Fluff, angsty, god that title and summary suck., joff has feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extrastellar/pseuds/extrastellar
Summary: After Viserys has a car accident, Joffrey realises that his boyfriend means much more to him than he thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【Translation/授权翻译】事实上，我无法想象](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284424) by [Carmen_Shing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Shing/pseuds/Carmen_Shing)



> god I hope these two won't become my GoT OTP. I'm worried for my own sanity.

"Hey, have you seen my car keys?"

Joffrey didn't even glance up from his laptop. "Did you check your jacket, moron?"

"Tch. Of course I did. Can't I just take your car today?"

Joffrey whipped around and glared at his boyfriend. "No way in hell. You don't know how to drive automatic."

Viserys scoffed. "One doesn't need to know how to drive automatic. It's not even real driving. You can't drive stick for the sake of your life, shut up. Until you can change gears without making my car scream, you don't tell me anything about driving."

Joffrey glowered at him. "Get out. Check for your keys in the top drawer in the kitchen."

Viserys grinned and fished his keys from aforementioned drawer. "Are you working home-office today?"

"Nah", the blond man drawled and moved his cursor to the tumblr tab open in his browser. Probably to spew some hate. "I'm off today. Uncle Tyrion doesn't want me there, he's got some important business partners over. _Eyrie Corporation_ , I think."

Viserys grabbed his bag and fetched his sunglasses from the table. "Then, I'll see you later tonight? Rhaegar has a late video call meeting with the Iron Bank of Braavos and I have to attend."

"Do I care?", Joffrey groaned. "Thai tonight?"

"I'd like Dornish."

"Ugh, you too", he mumbled. "First Myrcella since she started dating Trystane and now it's you."

Viserys shrugged. "My sister-in-law is Dornish and my niece is more Martell than Targaryen. I guess they influenced me?"

"Corrupted you, you mean."

"Hey, _you_ were the one in psychiatric treatment."

"So were you, idiot! We had the same diagnosis!"

Viserys laughed and bent down to kiss the cheek Joffrey presented to him. A domestic gesture, but really, a rare one. "See you. Don't burn the house."

"I'm not your creepy dad!"

Viserys hauled Joffrey's own keys at him and shut the door behind him before he could get hit by anything. Joffrey's shouted profanities could be heard even outside the house. 

 

\------------------------------------  
 _ >>Hey asshole, where r u?!_

Viserys sighed when his phone pinged with the text message from his boyfriend of four years. It was half-past 10pm and Rhaegar had ended the video call meeting just 15 minutes ago. 

Viserys' head was pounding with braavosi accents and numbers and ugh, he just wanted to go home and eat dornish food and slide into bed with Joffrey. After taking a hot shower. Preferably alone because he was not in the mood for sex and Joffrey associated shared showers always with sex. Viserys had to work tomorrow, meaning he had to sit all day in a chair.

_ >>when will u come home I ordered dornish for u and ur sorry ass is not here!_

_„i just got out. on my way back u bitchy cat“_

_ >>I AM A LION OF THE LANNISTER FAMILY U PETULANT LIZARD_

Viserys grinned and left his boyfriend on read. 

"Little brother!", Rhaegar called and Viserys grimaced before turning to his brother. 

Rhaegar Targaryen was one of the most beautiful men of Westeros, everyone knew that, and even when he was nearing his 50th birthday, he was handsome. "Our sweet sister has to take care of a meereenese affair of utmost urgency-"

"What, did her ex start wreaking havoc again?"

"This Daario Naharis? I don't like his hair, although it is quite courageous to dye one's hair blue and mustache golden..."

Viserys shot him a flat look. "Your son has blue hair, Rhaegar."

"And that's where I failed in raising my sweet Aegon", Rhaegar sighed. "Anyway, Dany has an appointment with Asha Greyjoy from _Pyke Shipping_ about our latest shipping to Meereen and now she can't take care of her planned meeting with Miss Mormont."

Viserys paled. "Lyanna Mormont?!" 

Rhaegar laughed and straightened his impeccable black suit and red button-down. "No. Your reaction was worth it, though. It's only a regular meeting with Edmure Tully from _Riverrun Corporation_. Nothing fancy, but you know these Tullys. They are too proud for their own good. A Targaryen has to take over that meeting and well, since Aegon is... finding himself and Rhaenys is busy with our ties to _Sunspear_ -"

"I'm the last option, I got it", Viserys spat and felt anger boiling inside himself. "Dany gets the important meeting with _Pyke Shippings_. I get the boring meeting with _Riverrun_ that anyone could do, even my stupid intern could do it, because Edmure fucking Tully would be offended if anyone but a silverhead sits in front of him!"

"Viserys", Rhaegar's voice dropped to a dangerously deep level. "You will have that meeting and you will do it well. Understood?"

Viserys wanted to snap something back, but Rhaegar was the dragon, the CEO of _Dragonstone Enterprises_. 

"Yes", he hissed through clenched teeth and turned on his heel to storm to the lift, furiously pushing the button until the doors opened. 

"Oh. Hello, Viserys."

'Oh, fuck my life. Rhaegar's bastard.'

Jon Snow - actually Jaehaerys, a Stark and Targaryen by blood, but everyone called him Jon for short - except the Targaryens – offered a short nod and stepped aside so that there would be as much space as possible between him and his uncle.

"Jaehaerys", Viserys said curtly and fixed his gaze to his phone when the lift's doors closed.

_ >>ur food is cold idec_

_„heat it up for me? <3“ _

_ >>stop the sarcasm asshole_   
_ >>heat it up urself_   
_ >>i'm gonna play Aion_

"So", Jon started. "Everything going well with Joffrey?"

Viserys threw his nephew a bored look. "Fine. How is it with that wildling? Ingrid?"

"Ygritte. We're engaged."

"Oh. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Classical music, undoubtedly performed by Rhaegar himself, came from the lift's speakers and did little to nothing to fill the uncomfortable silence.

The lift stopped and Viserys exited, glad that he parked his car in the special garage not the multi-storey car park for _Dragonstone Enterprises_. 

_„on my way“_

_ >>hurry up u fuck._

Viserys smiled and climbed into his car. His eyes were heavy - he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, they had been gaming - and he yearned for his warm bed and the warm body beside him.

"20 minutes", Viserys mumbled when he steered his car out of the garage. 

 

\-------------------------------

Joffrey was ripped from his sleep by the sharp ringing of the landline.

"What the actual fuck", he slurred and glanced at the time on his phone, wincing at its brightness. Almost midnight. 

He picked up the phone with a harsh "What?!".

_"Mr Joffrey Baratheon?"_

"Yeah, that's me, if that's a prank I'm gonna gut you, that's for sure", he growled.

_"My name is Edric Hill, I'm calling on behalf of the City Watch. Your partner Viserys Targaryen had a car crash and is now brought into hospital by helicopter."_

Joffrey was wide awake all of a sudden. "What?!"

_"A car crash, sir. It seems he was either drunk or sleep deprived, he got on the opposite lane and had to whip the wheel around to avoid a crash with the other cars. He crashed into the tree at almost full speed. Mr Targaryen is brought into King's Landing Central Hospital."_

Joffrey hang up without another word, grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the house. As soon as he started the engine he informed Siri to call Myrcella.

_"...Joff? It's late, what's wrong?"_

"Viserys had an accident", Joffrey hissed and pressed onto the gas pedal. "He's in hospital."

Myrcella gasped. _"I'll be right there. Drive safely, you hear me?"_

The call ended and Joffrey stopped his car in front of the hospital and ran into the emergency room.

"I'm here for Viserys Targaryen", he panted when he stopped a nearby nurse. "I received a phone call!"

The nurse glanced at her clipboard. "Mr Targaryen is in surgery. My colleague will tell you more, I have to go."

Joffrey wanted to yell at her, to beat her, but then another nurse strode over.

"You are?"

"Joffrey Baratheon. I'm here for Viserys Targaryen."

"Are you married, engaged or related?"

Joffrey glares at her. "I'm his boyfriend of four years."

The nurse motioned for him to follow her and took a file from the messy desk. "Mr Viserys Targaryen has suffered from severe injuries to his head and hands. He is currently in surgery and will be for two more hours, as it seems."

Joffrey felt light-headed and had to grab the desk to not fall over. "Two hours of surgery?!"

The nurse frowned. "Mr Baratheon, your partner is currently in mortal danger. This was not a simple car accident. It is a small miracle that he survived until the helicopter arrived."

She must have had seen Joffrey sway because next thing he knew he was gently led to a chair and pushed to sit.   
The nurse was talking to him, but Joffrey only watched her lips move soundlessly.

'What will I do if Viserys dies?'

\----------------------

 

"...theon ...ratheon. Mr Baratheon!"

Joffrey jolted awake and scrambled upright. His back was aching from sleeping in a plastic chair and his eyes were heavy and dry. 

A nurse had shook him awake. "Mr Targaryen is out of surgery and in a condition stable enough for you to visit him if you wish so."

"Joff, shh", a soothing, female voice came from his left. 

The blond man turned to see his sister, in a slightly more appropriate state of clothing, sitting next to him.

"Myrcella", he croaked. What was that on his cheeks? Surely that couldn't be tears?

"Miss, where can we find Mr Targaryen?", Myrcella asked while squeezing Joffrey's hand in hers. 

The nurse straightened. "If you'd follow me, please."

Joffrey found his legs to wobble beneath him as they walked through the white corridors of the hospital.

The nurse opened the entrance doors to the intensive care unit. "Please wash your hands properly."

Joffrey wanted to smash the nurse's head against the wall, he didn't care about fucking hygiene, he wanted to see his boyfriend, as soon as possible!

"Joff", Myrcella whispered and squeezed his shoulder. "You have to. They won't let us in otherwise."

Joffrey ground his teeth and went to the sink to rinse his hands, Myrcella following him. When the nurse deemed them clean enough, she opened the second set of doors and led them down the hallway.

"It's this room."

Suddenly, Joffrey's knees started shaking again and he had to grab Myrcella's arm for support. His sister opened the door and walked in and Joffrey felt nausea boiling inside him when he saw his boyfriend lying on the white bed, attached to several beeping machines and infusions, pale as the sheets he was laid on and his head wrapped in many bandages.

"Seven hells", he cursed and staggered to the chair next to the bed. "Fuck."

Viserys was not conscious and his hands were in the same state as his head: wrapped in bandages over and over again. His arm was cold when Joffrey touched it.

Joffrey's eyes started to burn and he pressed the heels of his hands against them to stop the welling up of what were undoubtedly tears. 

"He is not comatose, is he?", he heard Myrcella ask the nurse.

"No. As soon as his body has dispelled the anaesthesia, he will wake up. That might take about an hour."

"Has his brain suffered any damage?"

"Fortunately not. The surgeons could stop all neuronal bleeding before anything was severely damaged. There will be no longtime consequences. Still, he has a severe concussion and whiplash. His hands will heal in due time. We will keep him here for one more week to ensure that there were no other grave injuries."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Use the button if anything should happen."

The nurse left and shut the door. Myrcella squatted beside her brother.

"Joff", she said softly. "He's ok-"

"I know he's okay!", Joffrey spat and hiccupped when a sob tried to force its way out of his throat. "I know he is."

"Then... why are you crying?"

Joffrey wiped his eyes furiously. "I'm not crying! I'm not! It's the stench of these disinfectants!"

"Joff..."

"No!", he snapped and clenched his fingers in the sheets. 

Myrcella frowned. "What's wrong?! Why are you angry at me?!"

"I'm not angry at you, sister!", Joffrey hissed and rubbed his face. "It's just.. Seven be damned, I don't know what I would do if he dies. I try to imagine how that would be."

His voice was small when he continued. "Truth is, I can't."

He jolted when Myrcella hugged him. 

"Joffrey", she said quietly. "Do you know what that means? It means you're in love."

"Love is for women!", he protested weakly.

"So there are only lesbians? Joff. It's okay to cry. You love him and you almost lost him."

Joffrey bit his lip until it was bloody. His voice was trembling and he had to swallow thickly. "Did the hospital call his family?"

Myrcella sighed. "I'll go ask."

With that, she left the room and her brother to his tears.

\--------------------

 

Joffrey regretted asking Myrcella whether the Targaryens were informed. At 6am, the ass crack of dawn, Rhaegar, Daenerys and Aegon strode in. 

Viserys was only half-awake, babbling nonsense under the influence of the painkillers, but Joffrey was pretty sure he had heard a "fuck off" at some point.

"Excuse me", an assistant maester said after ten minutes. "This is the intensive care unit. Visitors are generally not allowed at this time and especially not as many!"

Rhaegar turned around, smiling sweetly. "Miss Assistant Maester, am I right that this is the Good Lady Alysanne Wing?"

"Yes, sir, but-"

"Alysanne Targaryen?"

"Yes, sir, but-"

"Do you know my name, Miss?"

"No, sir."

"What?!"

"I don't. And to be frank, I don't care. Leave the unit."

"I'm Rhaegar Targaryen!", he said. "A descendant of Alysanne Targaryen! This is my son Aegon, my sister Daenerys and the injured man is my brother Viserys!"

"Sir", the assistant maseter said coolly. "This hospital is property of the state of England. Your ancestor might have build this wing, but that doesn't give you any right to break hospital rules. If you'd all leave the unit now? I'd rather not call the security."

"Dad", Aegon sighed and pushed his father. "Let's leave."

"Joffrey", a woman's voice called when Joffrey made his way to his car, tired and exhausted. 

The blond man turned around and shot Daenerys Targaryen in her impeccable pale blue dress a glare. "What?"

Daenerys smiled, but it was a business smile. "I'd like to talk to you. I know a good coffee place nearby."

"Yeah, and I'd like to shower and get changed", Joffrey spat.

"7am, then. This is the address", she said and pressed a piece of paper into his hand before walking off to her own sleek silver Audi. 

Joffrey cursed and started his engine to drive home. Who denied a Targaryen? 

 

\----------------------

 

Joffrey had to admit, the coffee was good.

"I'm busy, what do you want", he grumbled into his cup. The store was fancy, called _The Pyramid_ and specialised in meereenese culinary goods. 

"You're off today, your little brother requested it", Daenerys said, still smiling. "A sweet one, isn't he?"

"A weak one", Joffrey muttered, but couldn't help the feeling of gratitude for Tommen. 

"To be honest", the Targaryen woman started, "I did not approve of your relationship with Viserys. It was bound to be destructive, dysfunctional and unhealthy."

Joffrey wanted to pour his coffee over her dress.

"However, none of this came true", Dany continued. "I was surprised to see how well the two of you worked out. Three years now, right?"

"Four."

Daenerys nodded. "Four. Impressive. Now. Viserys is weak, he's a coward and he's pathetic and cruel. But he is still my brother and I love him."

"What's your point?", Joffrey drawled. 

"Has Viserys told you that he loves you?"

Joffrey almost choked on his tea. "Uh, yes."

Several times, actually. When one of them left for work, before they went to sleep, after sex. Viserys had started using the three words more frequently.

"Have you ever told him the same?"

"What's this, an interrogation?", Joffrey growled. "I haven't."

Daenerys' eyes narrowed slightly. "But you do feel the same way."

"So what."

"Why haven't you told him, then?"

"None of your concern!"

Daenerys, whom they called the Silver Queen or Dragon Queen, dropped her fake smile. 

"Listen", she said sweetly, but her lilac eyes were shining. "Viserys never had a relationship that lasted longer than three months. He has never been in love. And should you betray a Targaryen, no matter how weak and cruel they are, then even your Seven can't help you."

Joffrey glowered at her. "Is this a threat?"

"Yes", Daenerys said and smiled again before placing a few coins on the table. "Good day."

 

\-----------------------

 

Three weeks after Viserys' accident and two weeks after his release from hospital, Tommen's phone started buzzing with an unlikely name on it.

The blond youth of 21 years frowned when he lifted Ser Pounce of his lap and picked up the phone.

"Joffrey?"

_"Hey Tommen",_ the voice of his brother spoke. _"How did you propose to Margaery?"_

Tommen accidentally stepped on Ser Pounce's tail. "What?!"

_"You heard me!"_

Tommen sat back down. "Uh, I bought a ring? Grandfather won't give any of us Grandmother's engagement ring, so... well. I bought a beautiful ring. Then, uh, we cooked dinner? And we had Arbour Red? And, uh, then I went down on one knee and asked her to marry me and she said yes? Why do you want to know? You never cared about what Margie and I were up to."

_"I want to propose to Viserys."_

Tommen barely caught his phone before it hit the ground. "Uhh, that's... nice! Really nice. I'm... happy for you?"

_"Where can I get a nice ring made?"_

Tommen named him a few addresses he had frequented while searching for a ring for his fiancée. "Uh, Joff, have you thought this through?"

_"Fuck's sake, yes, I have!",_ his brother growled on the other end of the line. _"I love him and I'm gonna tell him just that."_

The call ended and Tommen stared at Ser Pounce to his feet.

"Well, Ser Pounce", he said with a sigh and petted the cat's fur. "Let's hope they'll never have a marital crisis. That could end badly for the whole town."

 

\---------------------

 

Viserys head was still aching and gods, why couldn't Rhaegar leave him alone? He had just had a bad accident three weeks ago, of course he was still recovering and couldn't work like before yet!

"I'm home!", he called when he shut the door behind him. "Joffrey?"

Silence. 

"For fuck's sake, he could at least text when he decides to go out on a whim", Viserys grumbled, pulled his shoes off and placed his keys on the chest of drawers next to the small, black velvet box- wait, what?

Viserys froze and grabbed the box. His heartbeat picked up its rate and his fingers trembled when he opened the lid.

A choked off noise slid from his lips when a broad silver ring with two small ruby and amethyst lines glinted in the light of their hallway lamp.

His phone buzzed and Viserys opened the message as fast as possible.

_ >>Marry me._

Viserys grinned and hit dial. 'What a coward.' 

"Wherever you're hiding and watching me like a creep, come out", he said once the call was accepted.

_"What's your answer?"_ Joffrey's voice had a slightly nervous edge to it.

"It didn't sound like a question, more like an order."

_"Viserys!"_

The silver haired man chuckled. "Are we gonna hyphenate or keep our names, what do you think?"

Something rumbled on the stairs and in a matter of seconds, a pair of well known lips were slammed onto his.

"Joff", Viserys gasped between hungry kisses, "whiplash...!"

His boyfriend - no, fiancé - let go of him and shot him a genuinely happy smile. "Sorry."  
Then he dove back in with much gentler kisses.

"I thought you didn't want marriage?", Viserys mumbled.

"Fuck that", Joffrey said. "I maybe kind of love you and want you to be mine, forever."

Viserys couldn't help but smile when Joffrey said the three words. "If anyone possesses someone, then you become mine, sweetling."

"Don't call me that, dragonboy."

"Or what?"

"Or you're gonna change your name to Baratheon. I proposed, anyway, so that's how it should be."

"Targaryens have never changed their names upon marriage and I won't be the first one."

"We'll see."

"Shut up."


End file.
